


Sickly Shadowhunter

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Magnus Bane, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sick Alec Lightwood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried Magnus Bane, allusion to sexual content, but like nothing happens, even though Alec’s sick asf, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: Part two (or sequel) to Sickly Warlock. There's nothing in common between the two except the roles are switched where Magnus is the care taker and Alec is the one who's sick
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Sickly Shadowhunter

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on Tumblr Wattpad and ao3 Malec_Lover23

"Why is this door locked?" Magnus shares a glance with Chairman Meow, who's happily purring on Alec's spot on the couch. 

"Alec?" With a flick of Magnus' wrist, his glass of wine is on the table and the door is opened, revealing his sweaty and pale boyfriend. 

"What happened?" Magnus' amusement at Alec scolding the door for being locked is gone, replaced with concern with one glance at Alec. 

Sweat rolling off his ghostly white forehead, shaky arms, hoarse voice when he speaks. 

"I didn't think you were staying tonight, dear." 

"I didn't think so either, but I just found myself walking over here. I'll go-" Magnus scoffs and shuts the door. 

"There's no way I'm letting you leave, especially in your condition. Come here and tell me what happened." 

Alec shrugs off his jacket and Magnus notices his shirt is plastered to his skin with sweat. This wasn't because of patrolling, Alec isn't that out of shape. His love Alexander is sick with a fever. 

Alec lays down on the couch, immediately coughing and propping his head up on one of Magnus' throw pillows. Magnus places a hand on his forehead, collecting the sheen of sweat and feeling the feverish warmth coming off of him in waves. 

"When I got to the Institute this morning I was fine, but throughout the day my symptoms got worse. Headache, chills, hot flashes, sore throat, cough. By the Angel I feel like I'm dying!" Magnus chuckles at the irony of his big bad Shadowhunter thinking a mundane virus will kill him. "What's wrong Magnus? Am I on my death-bed?" 

"No Alexander! You've got some awful virus it seems like. I've got the perfect potion to help with the symptoms, but unfortunately nothing to cure the virus itself. Some time is all it will take." Alec moans and winces, muttering something about time being a bitch. 

Magnus pats his boyfriend's knee that's leaning against Magnus' side and gets up to fetch that special "potion" that will help Alec feel better. 

And that special potion is called ibuprofen. Magnus doesn't use it often, but when a client complains of mundane illness he always hands them a bottle of this stuff. Unfortunately warlock magic doesn't work on this kind of thing. 

He takes two pills and slips them in his pocket while he gets Alec a fresh cup of cold water. 

"Here you are Alexander!" He hands Alec the cup and the pills and Alec stares at them before giggling. 

"That didn't take long. You normally take a long time to do potions but it took you like two seconds! Because you're magical...and wonderful..." Magnus thinks Alec couldn't look more adorable in this moment, he's struck with fever and a headache yet he's still droning on about Magnus' magical talents. 

"Alec, honey? Just be quiet and take the pills please." Alec pouts but obeys, scarfing down the water like he hasn't be hydrated in years. 

"That's good, you have to keep drinking." He fills the cup back up and sets it on the table beside Alec's head. 

"That should help in a bit darling. Go to sleep, you're with me now." Alec turns around so his head is lying on Magnus' lap, which gives Magnus the perfect opportunity to run his hand through Alec's hair, which soothes Alec immensely. 

It isn't long until soft snores emit from  
Alec's mouth. Magnus makes sure he's asleep, continues carding his hand through Alec's hair for a little while longer, before carefully getting up and going into the kitchen. 

He flips through one of his cookbooks that are so old they have forty layers of dust in them, attempting to find this old recipe that always cured Magnus of a mundane sickness, before shaking his head and laughing at his ignorance. 

He's a warlock by the Angel's sake! He shouldn't need a cookbook to make chai tea and tomato soup. 

He snaps his fingers and suddenly all the ingredients appear on his stove. He could of went a step further and merely collected the soup and tea already made, but what's a meal without love as the main ingredient?

He turns the stove up to high and heats the tea with a snap of his fingers. Once the tea is steaming, he adds a spoonful of honey and a few splashes of milk. Then he dumps the soup into the pot and lets it simmer.

Content with his meal, he smiles and walks into the living room with a glass of cold water and another ibuprofen, gently calling out his boyfriend's name. 

"Alexander? Sorry to wake you, darling, but you can have some more medicine" Magnus places a palm against Alec's forehead, sighing in relief when he doesn't feel quite as much heat radiating off of his body. 

"Mags, how long have I been asleep?" 

"Only an hour or so. Once you take this I'll take you to our bed so you can sleep on something a little more comfortable" Magnus says, noticing the Shadowhunter's feet hanging off of the couch. 

Alec slowly sits up, dizziness blurring his vision. He downs the pill and the glass of water without protest, realizing it helps more in this circumstance than an iratze would. 

"Hungry?" Magnus asks, cupping Alec's cheek softly and kissing it. 

"Eww, food sounds gross." Alec scrunches up his face and shakes his head. 

"It's alright, let's just get you to bed. It'll be there later." With a snap of his fingers Magnus turns the stove off and helps Alec off the couch. Noticing Alec's teeth are chattering as his arms are slinking around his body, attempting to trap some warmth, Magnus wraps the blanket around Alec and kisses his lips lovingly. 

"Bed, now" Magnus says sternly, smirking at his gorgeous man all the same, and gives him a firm push to the bedroom. 

"But sweating when you're sick helps break the fever" Alec pouts.

Magnus scoffs, knowing exactly where he got that tidbit of information from and exactly what he's getting at. 

"We're going to bed to sleep, darling, not to sweat. Well, perhaps you might be sweating but I sure won't be" Magnus squeezes their interwoven hands and covers Alec up in the red silk sheets. 

"Once you're well and better we'll do that kind of sweating later" He winks at Alec and kisses him goodbye on the cheek. 

"Promise?" Magnus looks at his deliciously beautiful boyfriend, who looks delectable even with a fever, and his heart strings pull with such a force Magnus finds it a miracle they didn't snap in that single moment. 

"I promise, my wonderful darling" Magnus returns Alec's goofy smile with a smile just as foolish, and with that pledge circling their minds, Alec falls back asleep. 

Alec has never been happier, and he was just diagnosed with a mundane virus that made him more sick than most demonic injuries can. 

Magnus has never been happier, and that's saying a lot considering centuries of time is weighing on his back, with plenty of moments that come extremely close to this one. 

But they aren't close enough to Magnus' time with his precious Alexander.


End file.
